villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hedlok
Hedlok is the main antagonist of the 2017 Nintendo Switch game ARMS. It is an weapon that was in development in a ARMS research facility, but it managed to escape. It fights by attaching itself to other fighters. It is later revealed to be created by Dr. Coyle. Biography Very little is known about Hedlok's past. All that is known that it was a weapon that was in development in a research facility. Eventually, however, Hedlok managed to escape, and has since been running amok. The player encounters Hedlok in Grand Prix if they play on level 4 or higher, where it serves as the true final boss of the game. Hedlok suddenly appears in the sky just after the fighter against the champion, Max Brass. Tired after his battle against the player, Hedlok then took this opportunity to attach itself to Max, gaining complete control of him. The player must fight Hedlok in a best-of-3 fight to free Max Brass. Hedlok uses Max Brass's signature arms in this fight. It can use the Nade, an explosion element arm that explodes upon contact, the Roaster, an fire element arm that gives blue flame, and the Kablammer, an explosion element arm that is shape like hammer that explodes when it hits the ground. Hedlok will also be able to use Max Brass's unique ability to buff itself up by charing, which makes him immune to flinching. Once it reaches 25% health, it will automatically buff itself up. When the player defeats Hedlok, Biff will receive information about an explosion in an research facility. Before he can finish, however, Hedlok suddenly glows in a bright light and has its arms blown off. Defenseless, Hedlok detaches itself from Max and flies off to somewhere unknown, with Biff commenting if it will be back. As of Version 5.0, the player encounters Hedlok again in Grand Prix if they play on level 6 or higher, where it serves as the true final boss once again. Hedlok suddenly appears in the sky after the fighter against its creator and the true main antagonist who defeated Max Brass, Dr. Coyle. When Coyle makes her last attempt to defeat the player, her masterpiece, Hedlok, then took this opportunity to help and attach itself to Coyle, gaining complete control of her. The player must fight Hedlok once again in a best-of-3 fight to defeat Dr. Coyle once and for all. When the player defeats Hedlok, Biff will receive information that even in her Hedlok's state, Coyle couldn't pull out the win. Hedlok then glows in a bright light and has its arms blown off. However, Hedlok was suddenly shut down, and in the end, it was deemed useless and was destroyed by Coyle while she was frustrated over her loss before she disappeared. Other Modes Hedlok will also occasionally appear in the online party mode. Here, a group of 3 players take on Hedlok, who will possess one of the ARMS characters. Hedlok has different difficulty levels in this mode, with 7 being the highest. In this mode, the players will have a time limit of 99 seconds to defeat Hedlok. If times runs out before Hedlok is defeated, it will count as a loss for the players regardless of how many health the players and Hedlok has left. Hedlok also appears in the new game mode "Hedlok Scramble", where players fight to control Hedlok. Hedlok will first appear in a capsule, which the players must first break. Once Hedlok is free, the players must touch or punch Hedlok. Doing so will have Hedlok attach itself to the player's character, and thus allows the players to take control of Hedlok. The control is only for brief period of time, however, as indicated by the timer on Hedlok's back. When the timer runs out, Hedlok will detach itself from the player and disappear from the stage for a little. Hedlok will also be detached if the character it's possessing is knocked down. Appearance Hedlok is a weaponize mechanical mask that resembles a skull. It has two pairs of arms on each side of it, which, when combined with the arms of the fighter it is possessing, gives it a total of six arms. It has golden teeth and red, glowing eyes which, like most characters in the game, has a spiraled design. Powers and Abilities As a mask, Hedlok attaches itself to other ARMS fighters in order to fight. Once it attached itself to its victim, it has complete control over them. When it possess a fighter, Hedlok is able to use the fighter's set arms. In addition, Hedlok is also able to use the character's unique ability (i.e Ninjara's ability to teleport, Master Mummy's ability to take hits without flinching). When it uses its Rush Attack, it launches a huge dark energy projectile at its opponents. Gallery Badge-Fixed-Hedlok.png|The badge you get from winning the Grand Prix at Level 4 or higher. Hedlok_win.jpg|Hedlok's victory screen if he wins during VS Hedlok VS_Hedlok_Party.png|A VS Hedlok match being played in Party Mode. 800px-Headlok attached.jpg|Hedlok on Master Mummy. ARMS-Testpunch-Hedlok-600x350.png Version5.1Artwork.jpg|Hedlok being asssembled. 701px-Version 5.2.0 Artwork.jpg|Hedlok on Byte. Hedlok Brass 2.jpg|Hedlok on Max Brass. Trivia *Although Hedlok was officially revealed as part of the ARMS Global Testpunch on 2017-06-02, it was leaked before its official reveal on a Twitch Stream. *Hedlok’s name is likely a reference to a headlock, which is when a person’s arm is wrapped around another person’s neck, thus trapping them. It also references how he takes control of people, by locking onto their heads. *Hedlok has three separate sets of victory poses—two used in Grand Prix mode, one where it stays attached to Max Brass and laughs triumphantly, and one where it laughs while attached to Dr. Coyle. added in 5.0.0. similarly to when it is attached to Max Brass, and one used in 1-on-100 and VS Hedlok where it detaches from the fighter it was using and flies towards the screen. *Hedlok can accidentally damage itself from the 'blast' of the fireball rush move it unleashes if Hedlok is in close proximity when it unleashes the super move on a player, making it one of the rare few rushes that can damage itself with. *One of the various gloves in the game, the Lokjaw, is based on Hedlok. *While Hedlok launched itself off of Max Brass, it was simply removed, and then destroyed, by Dr. Coyle. **Even though Dr. Coyle destroys it, it comes back, due to the fact that it is a machine that can be fixed. *Hedlok has the most victory animations out of all the fighters, being three. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Possessor Category:Fighters Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Sadists Category:Cheater Category:Skeletons Category:Deceased Category:Evil Creation Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Mute Category:Minion